<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About Time. by chronicdrunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746495">About Time.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicdrunk/pseuds/chronicdrunk'>chronicdrunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Hurt and comfort, I am not liable for any smiles nor tears.. this is merely for entertainment purposes only, Minor Spoilers, One Shot Collection, Proceed with caution, SHOW WARNINGS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crackfic, little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicdrunk/pseuds/chronicdrunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A specific swordsman and a magician seem to be coming by.</p><p>"About time!"</p><p>About time it is.</p><p>[DO NOT REPOST]</p><p>(Will edit after the event.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sharrkan/Yamuraiha | Yamraiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the Shadows.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ja'far had a strong sense of curiosity, and it had directed to his associates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my participation to Flufftober 2020, with the ship from Magi, SharrYamu.</p><p>I do not own magi nor Flufftober.</p><p>DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Day 1</strong>- In the Shadows.</p><p> </p><p>Ja’far was a man of stealth, accuracy and silence. He almost seems to know what goes on and on in the grounds of Sindria, and it was both helpful and a nuisance. And a certain two became part of his brewing curiosity. It was one of his fellow generals, the water magician of Magnostadt, Yamuraiha, and the swordsman of Heliohapt, Sharrkan. An unlikely pair to be honest with himself. Shocking isn’t it?</p><p>The constant bickering was the cause of his annoyance in most days, but it had died down to once a day. It was a heightened suspicion of his, honestly, it was odd that they got quite along, as said before from their fights, they seemed to grow affectionate to each other.</p><p>He had tried to confront the Heliohaptian once or twice, which led to Sharrkan to look away before saying a rough <em> no </em>, clearing his throat. Why did he even bother when he knew that he wouldn’t get an honest answer? He didn’t know either.</p><p>But he knew something was going on.</p><p>He could have sworn he had catched the certain faint musk from Yamuraiha -whether he wanted to or not- and he knew it belonged to a specific man, who was an ally, and a swordmaster. </p><p>He was making his way to the archives, knowing that Sinbad would almost misplace every scroll from it’s supposed places, but he had seen that everything was neat, the desks were rid of clutter, and it was odd. No one except him cleans the room. He heard a creak -possibly from a lantern as it sounded like light metal- Hiding himself in the shelves, he moved a scroll, giving him access to see who was there.</p><p>Or moreover who were there.</p><p>Ja’far had heard a whisper -a feminine tone- and another -which was more masculine- And he knew his intuition was correct. But he had to make sure. Peeking through the self-made gap, he was right. It was the magician and swordsman. And she was reading a scroll of formulae of magic, that’s an odd topic to talk to the man who despises magic.</p><p>“... And if you use these commands, you can make water into icicles.” He heard her say, he carefully walked to a closer location from the two. “But if you change the second command, you can do this,” Sharrkan’s chains were pulled, making the fencer yelp from slight shock. Her hand was reflected from the shrouded moonlight outside, it was invisible, she must have used the water from the drinking glass on the table. “You could have given me a warning before yanking me almost out of existence.”</p><p>He could have sworn he heard her murmur<em> dramatic jackass</em>. “I would have, but it wouldn’t be as amusing as of right now.” She chuckled, he was rubbing the back of his neck before having his attention back to the witch. Her curiosity, the way her eyes seem to light up from reading the complex runes enlightened him. “Well, continue.”</p><p>“You really want me to? Traditionally, you would nag me to stop.” She wondered almost, Ja’far was close to nodding, she was right there. “It seems interesting.” </p><p>Her eyes widen,“Interesting? That’s rich, even from you,” She then crossed her arms. “The great balding swordsman is interested in magic, that would make its way to history books.” He frowned in such a jester-like manner. “First off, I’m not bald, how in the hells did that come across to your brain? And second, I will take my word back, thank you very much.”</p><p>She didn’t answer, she merely booped her finger to his nose.</p><p>He looked at her confused, she only smiled cheekily. </p><p>Ja’far knew his suspicions were correct, so he left without an unsuspecting trace of evidence, only with such information, that it was almost kept close to his heart.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comfort.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, you need someone to cling to, even if it's the one you least expected to be there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 2</strong> - Comfort. </p><p> </p><p>Yamuraiha hasn’t left her room for days.</p><p>The time she was however, it was a week after the Battle of Magnostadt, she hyperventilated and broke down during a meeting, making everyone go ballistic, even the stupid swordsman panicked for her. For her sanity. For her wellbeing.</p><p>Whatever happened back there, it took a grand toll on the witch, and Sharrkan was worried. </p><p>And that is how he ended up in front of her room’s doorstep. From worry.</p><p>He knocked at the door, there was no response. He tried again, again she didn’t answer. And before he even knew what he was doing at all, he was already opening the door, careful to not to make it creak. And oh gods, when he said it was a mess, it is a mess. Her own desk was convoluted, her test tubes were spilled and everything was everywhere honestly.</p><p>But he didn’t miss a picture frame facing the surface of the table. He picked it up discreetly, but was a little surprised when he did. It was her as a child, with her short bob hair and black clothing and with Matal Mogamett, her adoptive father. He remembered who he was, the man who reigned over Magnostadt, a cold man to what he calls nomads and warm to the shamans. </p><p>Something clicked on his head, remembering a brief conversation of his and Yamuraiha’s disciple, Aladdin and Alibaba. He hid that time, not exactly wanting to be spotted. </p><p><em> “Mogamett’s dead? The guy with the beard and all?” </em> The flaxen-haired exclaimed to the darkish-blue haired magi. <em> “Yes.. the director had died during the battle of Magnoshautt.” </em>After overhearing that, he swiftly left, with the only thing in his mind was the realization.</p><p>The realization that a fellow general’s loving father-figure had died. The one who had cared for her most of her life was gone to the Rukh, never to return again. </p><p>He didn’t notice the lump in the sheets of her bed. Cautiously pulling it off, it was the water witch, curled up in an awkward position, her eyes bloodshot red from crying and a sad expression haunted her face. “Yamuraiha..”</p><p>She looked up, not even looking surprised. “S-Sharrkan? W-what are you doing here?” She sat up almost professionally, as if the swordsman didn’t see her so… vulnerable. “I came to check on you, you haven’t gotten out of your room for nearly three days.”</p><p>Yamuraiha frowned, “I’ll be fine, Sharr. Did Sinbad send you to check on me, if so, tell him I’ll be oka—” But he interrupted her. “I went on my accord.” </p><p>She looked at him confused, “Why?”</p><p>He couldn’t stop his mouth from speaking. “BecauseIwasworriedaboutyou!” He said ever so quickly, and obviously the poor sorceress did not understand a single thing he just uttered. “What..?”</p><p>“Because I was worried about you.” </p><p>At that note she did what he never thought he would at a situation like this. She laughed, but not in a cheerful way she would if she was intoxicated from alcohol, it sounded cruel and so... sorrowful. “You? Worried? That’s new.” She scoffed at him, "Never expected <em>you</em> to feel worried for the old hag."</p><p>What happened was something she didn’t expect. His arms wrapped around and he pulled her close to his warmth, it was so overwhelming, so strange, yet so great that she started to sob. “I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, so sorry…” She clung to his robes, feeling hot tears come out from her tear ducts. “I just- everything is just...” She didn’t manage to continue, hiccuping almost every syllable she tried to say.</p><p>“Yamu..” But she shushed him by burrowing her face to his chest. He let her clung unto him, weeping, Sharrkan was silent as she cried unto him, occasionally stroking her turquoise -or teal, honestly he doesn’t know- tresses. “Don’t leave me like everyone else did, please.”</p><p>“I won’t, even if it’s the last thing I do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "But you said."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A man deprived of touch, finds his benefactress.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 3</strong>-”But you said.”</p><p>Sharrkan was touch-starved, no, not for any random person’s touch, but for one, who was a specific witch in Sindria, and ironically it was Yamuraiha, the woman he would call an old hag. And she was also the woman who would be ambiguous with his presence. And honestly he is too. She was literally in front of him, thoroughly reading a book as she dragged him to the archives for whether the reason was known by the gods above or not.</p><p>He wanted to feel those exact fingertips that held the parchment touch his cheek, his face, his hand… Was he going hysterical, he controlled his flushing, perring his eyes.</p><p>“Sharr, are you alright, you’ve been staring on the table for a good minute.” He heard her voice, snapping him out of it, he looked up, seeing her with a quizzical look on her face. She was always so oddly comforting whenever they were alone.</p><p>“S-Sorry, I just had something in mind.” Her attention from the book disappeared, closing the hardbound, she turned her concern to the swordsman. “What is it?”</p><p>“Not exactly important.” But every nerve in his system was telling him, <em> you’re lying </em>.</p><p>She tilted her head, “Are you sure about that, Sharr? He nodded in the most ecstatic way he possibly could at the moment. “Of course.” But from that response, she merely pursed her lips. “Lie all you want, you can’t hide it from me, Sharrkan.” And again she was right.</p><p>She always was.</p><p>He sighed a heavy breath, as if trying to calm little butterflies from his slightly heaving chest. “Why must you perceive it?” She was coming closer to him, “Because as I had said before, I care.” Yamuraiha had her hand on his face, caressing his face, he closed his eyes to feel, but it wasn’t enough to sate his wish more of her touch.</p><p>This was horribly unhealthy. Being so.. dependent to a person, it felt wrong. But it also felt so right, it pained him. It felt like chains were casted to his heart, tug after tug every time he wanted to be with her. Did she felt the same?</p><p>She was almost the bane of his existence, for a lot of great things and not. It stirs him whenever she was with her, he felt as if he could do anything, she was the oasis in a desert to him. She stared at him, her palm landing to his curls, seeming to enjoy touching it. “Now.. what is it?”</p><p>Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, here he goes. “Can y-you,” Oh lords, he’s getting unsettlingly  nervous. Yamuraiha puffed her cheek, “Yes..?”</p><p>His voice was now merely a whisper.  “Hug me-e..?”</p><p>Yamuraiha had a little glint in her eyes, who seemed to have excitement in them or was he hallucinating?

</p><p>He already had his hand on the back of his neck. “W-well, if you want to— of course, Iwon’t force you—” But he was cutted off as she had her arms wrapped around him. “Y-Yamu..?” She was laughing against his chest, he was downright confused, did he do something wrong?</p><p>“Sharr, you don’t need to ask me, you should know that.” She was patting his white fluffed hair once more. Sharrkan was flushing and out of sheer embarrassment. “W-well you told me otherwise..” She did, when they started.. This.</p><p>“I’m telling you know, am I?” She held his face as he had his green gaze on her. “I suppose you are.”  She huffed, “So forget whatever I said back then.” At this he chuckled. “Even your little comment of me being a stupid swordsman?” </p><p>She smiled back at him, “Maybe.” And they were content, as usual.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wounded.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Day 4</b>- Wounded.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was going too damn fast. Sharrkan was racing to the infirmary, hearing on what had happened. <em> Shit, shit, shit. </em>His nerves were on hellfire, he was scared, near to hyperventilating as well. He should have done something, or anything, but he didn’t. He spotted Yamuraiha in the sheets of the bed, she looked so pale, so weak.</p><p>He had begged her to take it down, everyone did, but she didn’t.</p><p>Her eyes were closed, chest was heaving tiredly, the healers were amok. He had heard what had happened. Yamuraiha’s life was on a cliff’s edge. He knew that she knew that setting up a barrier as large as what Sindria was protected under was dangerous, it was an utmost risk. “S-Sharr..?”</p><p>“Yamu—” Sharrkan was shooed before he could even continue whatever he was about to say.  But he came back later that night.</p><p>He was silent, a small candle holder on his hand, the fire flickering softly. He sat on a chair near her cot and settled the light to the nightstand. “Hey… Yamu.” He whispered, making sure to not wake her, she looked so.. peaceful. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Her porcelain skin was almost translucent, he could see her veins, her bones seemed so brittle, as if just from touching her, she could break into charred white ashes.</p><p>Sharrkan pondered if even in her sleep, that she felt the slightest pain.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed that the witch he worried for was awake, and was watching him. “Sharr…” She croaked out his name, thick from fatigue and hoarse. “Yo-you shouldn’t have—” He softly took her hand and smiled, though she could see that the expression didn’t reach his eyes. He watched as she wore a small frown on her face, though he can feel her reciprocate the grip on his hand. “Don’t be so upset..” He shook his head and looked at her. “I can’t— no, we -the other generals- can't help but be upset Yamu, you knew could happen, yet you still…” He took a deep breath, “I begged for you, hell, even Sinbad asked you!”</p><p>Her hand moved to his lower forearm, as if trying to shove him to go. “Don’t you dare, not when you're literally <em>dying</em>.” Sharrkan exclaimed, the words feeling almost bitter on his tongue, now everything felt too late. He couldn’t bear to listen that it was for the greater good that she’d go back to the Rukh, he wouldn’t be able to handle himself. She saw the same sorrowful smile on his face from earlier, she caused it, it pained her to know it.  </p><p>“We could have, should have…” He was blabbering now, small beads of tears laying his tear ducts. “Sharr… there is still a ray of hope for me, but if there isn’t..” Sharrkan looked at her painfully. “Don’t say it.. don’t.” She sighed, she didn’t want to say it either. She felt that her face was wet. “I-I’m sorry..” Sharrkan was almost confused, “What are you apologizing for?”</p><p>She sobbed, “W-we r-really could h-have…” Sharrkan managed to hold a small grin on his face as she struggled with her words, caressing her tears off her pretty face with his calloused thumb.” She had a little gleam for his sake,“Sharr?”</p><p>“Yes, Yamu?”</p><p>“Hold me, h-hold me please.” He didn’t complain, though he was careful not to squish her as his arms enveloped her, one on her back, and one on her head, stroking her tresses. He knew she would never return the favour with love, but this was enough. More than enough. He was so warm… it made her feel so safe, so contented. </p><p>Contentment was the only thing they had now, temporarily.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>I'm sorry that it's a little sadder than it should be, but it was needed.</p><p>Inspiration: https://yamusbitch.tumblr.com/post/59335920145/endings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sparkle.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Were they a little obvious? Or was it just from the Fanalis' keenly abilities?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>Day 5</b>- Sparkle.</p><p> </p><p>A bright light was always in the swordsman’s eyes whenever he was with her. Whether they were fighting or not, it was just.. always there, and the male Fanalis could see it. It was also present with the witch, whether he was mentioned, or when he was on the Shellphone, Link or the Rukh’s eye.</p><p>The sparkle wasn’t just from admiration, adoration nor a friendship. It was from two lovers. </p><p>A love spark, he called it.</p><p>He knew that it was, from the small smiles they exchanged whenever they thought no one was looking, to the endless mock bickering as if they were an old married couple. And honestly it was getting obvious as each day passed. And a happening one day simply ticked the box of evidence for Masrur.</p><p>He saw two figures by Yamuraiha’s doorstep, he saw a man crouching as the witch was patting his hair cheerfully, and hearing quiet laughter from the two. Masrur left for privacy's sake.</p><p>Sitting down at the grass in the courtyard, he spotted the swordsman making his way to his quarters. “Masrur! I didn’t see you there.” Sharrkan rested his forearms to the stone fence. The wind merely rested itself to the two.</p><p>“It seems a little late in the night for you.” The swordsman said, Masrur looked at him. “Same for you as well.” The Heliohaptian acted more laid back than usual. “I have my reasons, and I’m sure you do as well.”  Sharrkan sat next to his friend on the grass, alarming the Fanalis, not from the sudden action, from  a scent. It clung to him, and it wasn’t his usual musk. It was chemicals, very familiar chemicals.</p><p>From keen observation, the swordmaster's robes were higher than usual, hiding most of his shoulders than before, his hair was messy also, as if it was ruffled by a certain someone. Masrur then asked a question, “Where were you?” Sharrkan had his pale brow up in slight confusion. “Around.”</p><p>“Around where?”<br/>
<br/>
“Around the palace, why ask?” </p><p>Masrur shook his head, “I merely wondered.” Sharrkan nodded a little hesitantly, “I see then.” He then looked at the moon, the moon was beautifully blue.</p><p>They felt rain come down them, and out of nowhere, Sharrkan had a little jar on his hand. "What is it for?"</p><p>"The old hag wanted something called moon water and gave me this." Smirking, he placed the glass down the nearby pavement before looking back to his fellow female general's room.</p><p>The Fanalis already knew it was. The next day, he could pick up how she seemed so delighted -as happy as she would have discovered new formulae- from the given jar by Sharrkan, and he couldn’t overlook the knowing glint in both their eyes.</p><p>A spark was there, whether it was obvious or not.</p><p>A beautiful love spark indeed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>Hopefully this is more happy-go-lucky than the last one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Quicksilver.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 6</strong>- Quicksilver.</p><p> </p><p>Unpredictable, always changing so rapidly, time was funny like that.</p><p>If that were the case, so did happenings.</p><p>Whether good or bad, it occurs.</p><p>And this one was not an exception.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was going as fast as quicksilver. She could smell the bitter taste of iron lingering in the thick air, she could almost vomit. The witch was on the brink of panic, the swordsman coughed out harshly, hiding his face with the back of his palm as she watched <em> his </em> blood leak from his mouth. “Yamu—raiha...”</p><p>“Shush, shush… I’m right here…” She was stroking his hair now, he was lying on his back as she tried to calm herself down. “I’m right here,” She repeated for a few times before Sharrkan used his unstained hand to squeeze hers.</p><p>“I-It hurts more than how it should be.” The magician found the gash, it was deep, oozing red, and was scarred with metal as small shards of steel were visible, poking out of his usually reddened tan skin, but now it was pale.</p><p>Blood caked her hands and his face.</p><p>“You’ll be alright, y-you’ll be alright—” She stopped as she felt him tighten his grip to her hand. Her brows furrowed at him, he weakly smiled. “Do-don’t die on me Sharr, I’ll never forgive you if you do..” She felt a small tear slip out, her facade breaking little by little. “I h-haven’t yet— have I?”</p><p>She cracked a little laugh. “Y-you’re on the brink of— death, and yet—” Sharrkan grinned, “I ha-have to be the one trying to make someone smile— in times li-like this?” Yamuraiha couldn’t help but feel giddy. “I suppose…”  His thumb gently touched her cheek, she looked down, to his eyes. “You’re so.. warm… Yamu…” He was too before, it was such a contrast from his now ice cold hands. He was heaving now, it was getting hard to breathe.</p><p>“Sharr... “ She continued her lulling to him in peace. A sorrowful expression in her face as she watched him close his eyes. “Are you getting tired now..?” Sharrkan heaved painfully, his eyes scrunching up from hurt.</p><p>“It's best to rest for now.”</p><p>He coughed out harshly. She was comforting him, the surroundings becoming a blur.</p><p>She only listened to his heavy breaths, it was fast.</p><p><em>Fast,</em> like falling liquid mercury, time was very funny like that.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p><p>(The reason why she couldn't heal him was because her magic tool, the one that supplies extra magoi has been used already, and both of them are low in magoi as well.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Stop hogging the blankets!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In some time, two slept in bliss.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 7</strong>- Stop hogging the blankets!</p><p> </p><p>Yamuraiha felt the moon pool itself in the sheets from the opened window, and had heard soft breathing next to her. She squinted her eyes as she sensed the glimmer try to creep into her eyes, the witch spun to the other side of her bed, accidentally hitting her nose to a surface.</p><p>She looked up, almost forgetting that a certain someone was sleeping with her in her own kip. Eyes closed, his pearly white hair tousled from being pressed on the cushion, his teeth could be seen as his mouth was open in a small slack. </p><p>It was endearing to say the least. </p><p>She leaned, plonking her nose to his clothed chest, and inhaled his scent. It consisted of faint musk and not-so-cheap wine offered earlier by Myers during a little supper. She felt him move, but she didn’t flinch, feeling that his breathing hadn’t changed. Though she noticed that the bedspread went lower and lower, until it barely managed to cover her lower limbs.</p><p>She frowned at this, slowly sitting up, she saw that Sharrkan snatched her share from her unconsciously when he had moved. And it was the wrong night to do so, especially when the climate was colder than ordinary times. She settled in instead, discreetly laying closer to him.</p><p>Placing her right foot in between the gap of his legs, her two hands to his chest, her head to the slant of his collarbone to his neck, and hair splayed, possibly tickling his clavicle and her own. She felt content with this action though, as his body heat was strangely comforting.. it felt like home.</p><p>Well he was home.</p><p>Her mind was getting fuzzy from sleep, almost drifting away to glorious slumber. Though she was stripped away from slumber when she felt something -moreover <em>someone</em> move. She looked above her eyelashes, seeing that he was wide awake as a banshee. She flushed scarlet. “H-hi.” Sharrkan smiled a sleepy grin to his witch. “Hello to you too.”</p><p>“I-I— You stole the b-blankets and—” But she cut herself off by merely hiding her face barricading in languid mortification by shielding with a spare cushion -which was a whiskey bottle stuffed toy given to her by Sharrkan a few weeks ago. He laughed with his infamous shit-eating grin, oh how it sounded sweet even though he just literally woken up.</p><p>
  <span>The shaman moved her foot to his calf, making him hiss lightly. “How in the seven hells is your foot so cold?" She merely puffed air to her cheeks. “Well, it’s your fault from stealing the</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>sheets off </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorceress let their hands intertwine with each other, receiving a small gleam on his face, before her two arms reached the back of his neck. She let her fingertips linger to his unsuspecting nape, and the swordsmaster shook from a chill that had gone down from his spine. “E-even your fingers..? Gods…” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>Is this more happier than the last one? I hope so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Unwavering.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The eight-princess of Kou had seen it before it had even bud, and of course she was correct.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Day 8</strong>- Unwavering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unhesitating, how fit for the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bound by fate, they quarreled, laughed, and had cried together, as comrades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was resolute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eight-princess of Kou, Princess Kougyoku was strolling through the palace, intrigued with its architecture, from the smooth slopes rather than pointed slants back to hers, from the minimalistic takes, and the cream colors. Though something else piqued her interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no, not hers, for certain people around Sindria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a peculiar ability, not from her metal vessel, Vinea. It was something she had ever since she was a little fawn. She would see red velvet lines attached from one person to another. And one day her curiosity couldn’t bear it much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day when she had enough of being in the shadow from this ability of hers, she had searched everything in the archive, she couldn’t find anything, leaving her hopes deflated. But she had finally found it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Red Thread.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of place, time, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break. Those with the abilities can see the specific person’s lovers, but not their own, unless someone with the same capability does. Though it may not break, it would be possible that it would be destroyed for a lifetime if mate with severe mutual hatred, meaning that in that existence, they will live and die.. alone. For more information, refer to page 50.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She flicked the pages to the said number.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmates.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Although it has it’s similarities with twinflames, twinflames are usually platonic in general, but so are soulmates. However, it’s mostly romantic for soulmates. With The Red Thread (see page 48) and the people who can see it, they can help others with finding their significant others. But it is much better to have it happen naturally, as it would make the bond feel forced or strained. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kougyoku was very much interested in this power, though she could not interfere with the blooming of a relationship, that didn’t mean that she couldn’t enjoy watching the interactions of the people in the platonic stages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw the representatives of the Seven Seas Alliance, Spartos of Sasan and Pisti of Artemrya. They were having a little conversation as they walked by the hallways. She saw the thing thread dangling loosely, she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw other servants with the threads to some of the guards, even the tall male Fanalis, Masrur, however his was so far away, that they weren’t even in Sindria. She could have sworn when the Magi of Reim visited earlier with a Heliohaptian healer, that she had seen the same string from the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She now saw the deputies of Magnoshautt and the earlier said Heliohapt, they were now bickering aimlessly, trying to pull each other’s hair off like hermits she would find in dungeons. Though as she discreetly had beneath a pillar, she saw the same very red strand, she smiled to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah love, it was unsteady now, but years later, she was right, the string did not hesitate.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Monochromatic.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything was plain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 9</strong>- Monochromatic.</p><p> </p><p>It started on that day.</p><p>The Heliohaptian was walking around the palace of Sindria, enjoying the bright colours, how blue the sky was, how green the leaves of the trees and the grass of the courtyard. The ruffles of the wind occupied his senses, and the chirps of nearby birds seemed to be louder. </p><p>He felt it become more frigid, more colder, the leaves had left the branches, and the fowls squeaked instead. As of turning to the side, he felt pale. Something was changing. It felt that he was going blind. A searing pain shot to his head, it made him see white, only pure, wildly white, it was the only thing he saw before he fell.</p><p>It felt as if he was doused with iced water.</p><p>The swordsman sat up in a sprint, surprising the healers. Feeling the rough material, he knew he was in the infirmary. He couldn’t see, only black. “Sharrkan!” He heard a familiar voice, it was from the witch. He rubbed his eyes, seeing the colours drain slowly, he saw the pink tint of Yamuraiha’s skin, but drained away slowly, into meaningly nothing.</p><p>Only black and white. </p><p>So plain, so dark...</p><p>“Are you alright?” he heard Lord Sinbad ask.</p><p>His child-like confusion was taking over, making him want to find a dark corner and hide from her, from his king, from everything. He clutched his hair and pulled, a headache ringing, heavy breaths resonated. “Sharr, look at me—”</p><p>But the supposedly strong soldier had broken down. Wherever he looked, his eyes would stare blackly, it terrified him. It reminded him when he was a mere boy, being afraid of the dark. </p><p>But he wasn’t afraid of the dark itself.</p><p>He was afraid of what could ever be there.</p><p>It felt that everyone was staring at him, he felt inferior at that moment, it was silly, but for him it was as if experiencing a fear he had repressed for many nights. </p><p>“Sharrkan, look at me, and tell me what's wrong.” She touched his hand, trying to gain his attention.</p><p>He looked up slowly, seeing the before dark blue peepers of the water witch, but now it was ink black. The supposedly happy rays of the sun from the open windows were dull grey, the colours’ liveliness was consumed by whatever is going on. But when he had set his eyes clearly to her own. Colours came back, though it was like a honorine jobert, blooming so slowly, and ever lately again in spring. </p><p>“Y-Yamu..?”</p><p>The shaman was going through the self-same contrivance. </p><p>For her though, it had happened much more hours of darkness before. When it happened, the first thing she had done was not panic, but scrutiny. </p><p>
  <em>Monochrome.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is another way to find your romantic soulmate (refer to page 50) as losing the sight of colours or in other words, receiving colorblindness , the cure for this is for seeing your bashert, whether you have already met them or not, it has to be the time when the person contracts it. Once you meet your soulmate, the colours will come back for the two, but if one of you dies (or both in some cases) you will lose it, but this time permanently.</em>
</p><p>Was the fates playing with her? Well she couldn’t possibly know.</p><p>But it had to be a coincidence, right?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Once Upon a Time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aladdin tells a little lovey-dovey story to a little one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 10</strong>- Once Upon A Time.</p><p> </p><p>The blue-haired magi -no, it was magician now, was not prepared for this moment.</p><p>No, not ever. </p><p>“Aladdin, can you tell me about my mother and father?" A little boy with the whitest tresses, olive skin and the very familiar popping azure peepers asked him as he got down from going around in his staff. He felt his brows furrow to the child, hesitating. </p><p>"Couldn't you ask Masrur, perhaps?"</p><p>"Mister Masrur told me to go to you."</p><p>“Or your own mother and father?”</p><p>“Father is at Heliohapt and mother’s with Miss Myers and Miss Irene in the labs.”</p><p>He sighed. What would Yamuraiha do?</p><p>"If you want me to, then go to your room first, I'll be there." The boy left, much to Aladdin's much needed exhale. He needed a little time, and to bring a little set for entertainment.</p><p>When he had entered the quarters, the kid was already there, an excited glint in his eyes. Aladdin pitied him. "Are you comfortable now?" The boy nodded sheepishly. </p><p>"Alright then…" He closed his eyes for a moment. "Your mother and father weren't exactly what you expected." The bairn had a brow up, "How so?"He asked.</p><p>Aladdin smiled, "They didn't get along much." A dog entered the room, it was the pup that Yamuraiha had shown in a letter that Alibaba, and Hakuryuu had thought that it was from a secret admirer. "Hello you little thing." The not-so fledgling of a man cooed, hugging the little pup before letting it go.</p><p>The magician cleared his throat, "They would fight about the simplest things, but it was mostly about which was better, swords or magic.." The chap merely chuckled at this, "Mother and Father were like that?" The dog was now beside him, taking a little nap.</p><p>"Indeed they were, and they would call each other the least insulting names ever."</p><p>"Ever?"</p><p>"Ever."</p><p>"Like old hag, and baldy?"</p><p>"Those were the exact ones."</p><p>“I’ve heard them call each other that, and I tried to stop them from fighting, but they only laughed at me.”</p><p>“They seemed a little amused, I suppose they were kidding about, little one.”</p><p>He took out a vial of sand, opened it and manipulated the substance. Showing an exact copy of the swordsman and the magician arguing, pulling each other's hair off and mostly trying to slit each other's neck. "They seem to be having fun though…" </p><p>Aladdin smiled, raising his hand, he again transfigured the grime. T time, it was the fight of Al-Tharmen as the foes tried to engulf Sindria into nothingness with darkness. "What's happening?" </p><p>"Al-Tharmen." The boy was too young to know, he might forget about it, but he has to know. "It was an organization that tried to send the world to despair." Was too much enough for the little one? Honestly he didn't know, he waited for the response. "So they're evil?"</p><p>"In a way, but not fully." Aladdin took out a bowl full of red liquid, it had blood. "I'll be doing clairvoyance magic for it to be easier."</p><p>It projected a white light before showing a memory. </p><p><em> “Master, aren’t you going to get betrothed soon?” </em> A boyish voice asked by vision, the young one realized that it was Alibaba, the first proclaimed disciple of his father.To the boy, he noticed the odd and almost forced wording. <em> “Good question…” </em> His father was getting fooled. But the Fanalis was also there, <em> “It is.” </em> Masrur pushed the unnoticing two, the witch and the monarch almost bumping each other’s shoulders. <em> “W-What..?”  </em></p><p>Yamuraiha looked at Sharrkan with an almost melancholic look in her shocked eyes. <em>“S-Sharrkan, are you getting married?” </em>The Heliohaptian seemed to have his face draped of a red flush, stuttering at almost each syllable he said. <em>“I- you—we-</em> <em>could</em>—” He cleared his throat harshly and  turned to his pupil, who was already motioning to leave. <em>“Alibaba, I’ll get you for this!”</em></p><p>The three proteges scurried away fast, leaving a distressed sorceress, a fuming Heliohaptian mess, and a smug Fanalis.</p><p>“Mother looked quite sad.” The kid pointed out, Aladdin beamed. “Good observation, she was, and at that time I could almost tell what she felt.” The young boy looked at the blue-haired juvenile. “What was it?” The older magician stared at the Rukh flying by, “Jealousy.”</p><p>“Jealousy?” </p><p>“Yes,”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>”First reason is that, she was starting to grow fond for him, I could have sworn I seen in the Rukh, it was pink.” He reminisced. “Well who wouldn’t be if you see the one you like- or love in some cases, end up with someone else? It would hurt, even for a little while.” The child seemed a little too young for such lessons but he gaped at the reverie with interest and understanding. Aladdin checked the time, “We’ll continue this tomorrow, alright?” The bairn nodded enthusiastically. And he heard the door creak, and oh boy, he was ready.He heard a hushed whisper. “Amir..? Are you asleep?—” </p><p>The two were literally in the middle of the room, the boy- Amir was on his lap, and the puppy almost snoring, and a bloodied goblet in front of them- also the long forgotten early mentioned sand in a pile on the carpet. “Aladdin! It’s clearly past his bedtime!” He heard Yamuraiha complain with her hands on her waist disapprovingly and Sharrkan tiredly leaning on the doorway, still in his kingly clothing and droopy eyes, he stifled a chuckle. “Sorry Yamuraiha.. we kind of overboarded with story time…”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>Though I don't really like reading or writing children to ships that much (though I still enjoy them, depending on the execution.) I liked writing this though, would any of you like to read about Amir? (Feel free to tell me!)</p><p>(Disclaimer: Shall is my creation, but his appearance is influenced by @mo2xo in twitter but with his mother’s eyes!)</p><p>(His appearance: https://twitter.com/mo2xo/status/823558793803931648?s=21)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Radiance.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She was simply gleaming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 11</strong>- Radiance.</p><p> </p><p>Sharrkan might have been the sun, but Yamuraiha’s radiance was of a beautiful moon.</p><p>Her presence balanced his, it hadn’t greaten or lessen his, but simply tamed it.</p><p>And that’s how they work.</p><p>She was calming as the moon on a silent night, and he was lively as the sun on a heated day. And he couldn’t comprehend why. She was mostly bubbly and stubborn- and so was he but that was besides his matter, but when it’s the time of darkness, she wasn't.</p><p>Waking from a start, he felt himself shaking- or more accurately being shaked. “Sharrkan, wake up.” He muffled a grunt, “Gods.. I’m awake, I’m awake!” He knew better to do so, one time he didn’t do as she said, Yamuraiha- the she-demon of a woman- <em> accidentally </em> spilled cold water on his face, and it was hell, as it was colder than what an average Heliohaptian can handle </p><p> Oh he did not want to live through that again that’s for sure.</p><p>“What in the name of Lord Solomon do you need me for in such an ungodly hour?” He groaned, sitting up slowly. She took his hand almost eagerly. “You’ll see, come now.”</p><p> He was getting dragged down, his other unoccupied hand carefully massaging the profound drowsiness off his eyes as she clasped her well-manicured hand on his own, taking him from her room to her balcony.</p><p>“Look.” Her voice sounded so entranced, that he had gotten curious on what made her seem so enlightened. Gazing to the night sky, it was.. “A blue moon…” The celestial being was glowing so softly, as if it sparkled like an ivory opal.</p><p> It was surrounded with few strands of clouds, and its low light rims to the windows along with the dome roofs of the cityscape, cascading it with an almost silky gleam. “It’s so beautiful…” He heard her say, well it was endearing to see.</p><p>She was now gaping at the heavenly body, her eyes gleamed with interest, and a noticeable smile in her face. She leaned to him, surprising him for a little while, though he returned the favour,  shifting his own weight towards her. She smiled.</p><p>“They usually only appear a hundred years after the last one, however, this one happened during the seventy-sixth year after the last one.” She continues to inform about the odd yet entrancing phenomenon, but he simply let the knowledge flow out to the other end.</p><p>Though he noticed small details from the witch.</p><p>He noticed on how her tresses appeared more wavy, how her eyes were dazzling, how her nightgown made her look like a princess, and how the look in her eye bewitched him in such a manner, he himself was surprised to realize.p.</p><p>But the only thing in his mind was that she simply looked.. radiant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Clenched Fists.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She had a trick up in her sleeve, and it not-so-shockingly failed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><strong>Day 12</strong>- Clenched Fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh for the love of the gods, Sharrkan, at least let me in!” Yamuraiha almost shrieked, she was getting antsy, her robes were scorched, covered with blotches of ashes and had little holes in some places. And for an unknown reason, Sharrkan hadn’t come out of her room, and it was already the afternoon. “Sharr!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed a long breath, calming her senses down. “Sharr.. Let me in.” Not a single response, not even a muffled grumble, she would have been satisfied with that. “Oh I see how it is.” She was pretty much having enough of this, first almost having her hair singed off, and now locked out of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> quarters? Oh how the universe was being cruel today to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, she was wary enough to bring a spare key to her room along with her. Opening the door, she went inside. “Sharrkan, you better have cold water with you..” She was almost envisioning how to light his ass on fire. Changing in the refresher, she changed from a black cloak to one of the untouched long nightgowns on the back of her wardrobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now where in the seven hells is he?” She asked herself in a whisper, but she already had an idea on where he could be. She sighed, heading to her bed, and her intuitions were correct. He was laying asleep, hair tousled on the cushion, and he was sprawled almost like the coral pink starfish she had in a jar not so long of a year ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her clasp in annoyance, “Are you serious right now..?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This baldy of a Heliohaptian literally strutted his way to Magnostadt, and hogged her bed. The bleeding audacity. And she had a little idea on what to do with this naughty man. Was it a good one? Possibly, possibly not, but she was willing to do it. She took the pillow next him and poofed it by patting harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“.. And this is revenge from that time that you made your snake slither on my hair.” With much needed dramatic effect, she slapped the pillow on his face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oof!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard him slip out, she couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. Sucks to be a light sleeper now. “Ouch… what the..?” Rubbing his nose, he spotted Yamuraiha red-handed, with the soft bolster on her hand and a mischievous smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it's on,” As fast his reflexes are, he rolled over, getting another pillow and smacking her with it, making her trip to the carpet. “Sharrkan!” She giggled as she was being tackled by the Heliohaptian, he was tickling her sides, tears of laughter in her eyes. “H-Hey—! S-Stop it!-” She kept on hollering, and Sharrkan merely chuckled from this. “Tell me first that you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! N-never—!” She let out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong answer missy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“N-no!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His hand crept to her sides, poking and letting his fingertips tease her skin, making it pop with goosebumps. He was getting desperate at this point. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell meeee...”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fine! Iloveyoudumbass!” She said in one breath, he pecked her lips and stopped. “Well that wasn’t so hard to do was it?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lies, it was.” He rolled his eyes at this comment. Bringing her up to her own kip, he smiled. “Mission failed huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she slapped him again with her unsuspected armed hand, her weapon was another cushion clenched on her hand. He blinked sheepishly, She smiled. “Not exactly.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>I was supposedly going to do a little angst, but this idea came to me at 1am and I thought "Wait that's actually a better idea!"</p><p>It's little bit like a crackfic oneshot, I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Whispers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment in silence under the roof.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 13</strong>- Whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Boo.”</p><p>The witch jolted, “You jackass!” She almost spilled her very <em> hot </em> tea on her new robes, but Sharrkan only chuckled. “Well be a bit more careful now.” He pointed out, a little drop of chamomile on her sleeve. “It was your fault in the first place..” He merely gave her a look, “You should be a little bit more attentive darling, I don’t think we would have a problem.”</p><p>“Why you litt—!”</p><p>“Shush my love, you'll wake up the whole institute."</p><p>Yamuraiha scoffed, but was using a low voice. “It would be your fault for being an ass that's for sure.” The Heliohaptian rolled his eyes, seeing a creeping limb, she slapped his arm off her bread. “Get your own.” </p><p>He sleepily slipped his arms around her, enveloping her in a little embrace, making her warm. “But sharing is <em> caring </em>.” He sounded as he was pouting, but she didn’t know as his head was burrowed on the crook separating her shoulder from her neck.</p><p>“Don’t you dare use that tone on me, it won’t get you anything.” </p><p>“Yes mother.” He answered in a sarcastic monotone like a child in front of a class, it rumbled through her ear.“Shush, you’re a little too loud for my liking.” She felt him murmur a little but she couldn’t comprehend whatever he had uttered as she gave him a taste of his own medicine. </p><p>She heard a <em> thud! </em>Across the hallway, and where the little one was asleep. “Should we check?” Sharrkan looked, shaking his head. “Nothing serious; only a cushion falling in the living space.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” She asked in a worried and quieted tone. Maybe motherly worries?</p><p>“I’m utmost sure.” He assured her, she nodded, relieved. Though after giving an answer, he reverted to his almost child-like self, still locking her in the embrace.</p><p>She flushed from the recurring heat and company. A few minutes passed by, “Fine, here.” He gaped at her, his cheeks puffed. On her hand was a piece from her plain pastry. He took it, biting unto it then nibbling slowly. “Thank you, love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p> I'm not exactly happy with it much, but here it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Possibilities.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What does a person say when they slip from a grape? They wine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Day 14</strong>- Possibilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sharrkan was walking to the witch’s room, step by step, he heard his soles snap each time his feet pressed to the ground. He was now close to the room, he had to knock of course, or he was sure that Yamuraiha would singe his own hair off in shocked anger. He heard an almost shrill </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Come in!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And on that cue he went inside not so gracefully, as he almost tumbled to the tiled ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t come out of our little lab in five hours already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am very aware of the time I have spent in my workplace,” She scoffed, trying not to spill a vial of blue liquid, mixing it with a purple mixture and swigging the glass after. “And if you’re only here to distract me, I suggest you go ahead to the door again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a possibility if you weren’t doing anything else.” He said ever so truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Alright, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only wanted to see you.” His voice had sincerity laced on it, and it gave her a reason to smile. “Well then, if I finish this concoction a little earlier, what do we say we do something?” A glint lit up in his eyes. “If it includes a bottle of wine, then I’m in.” He tried to mimic the sound of clashing wine glasses with his chains that were wrapped around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>grape</span>
  </em>
  <span> time if so.” A cheeky smile was eminent on her face. He scrunched his face in mock disgust directly to the witch. “That is the worst pun you could have chosen.” He received the expression of disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know, now get your foot off my cushion or no wine for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>Sorry that it seems shorter than usual, I may or may have not woken up in the wrong side of my bed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Breathless.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kisses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 15</strong>- Breathless.</p><p> </p><p>Yamuraiha should be paying attention to her book. </p><p>All she could really think of that time was a certain pain in the ass of a Heliohaptian, but here she was, him on her gutter of a mind. The witch sighed heavily as she hid her face by her cupped palms. She felt her cheeks were heated. Due to that, she hadn't heard the door open, or the one she almost dreaded to come here without any word was there.</p><p>"Boo."</p><p>She shrieked, accidentally slapping his arm, which made her receive a smug look, his mouth almost in a pucker, stifling a small chuckle. "Sharrkan! You could have told me at some point you're coming here!" He merely shrugged, "It won't be as entertaining to see you screech like banshee out of fright." This led her to actually smacking his bicep. "Meanie."</p><p>He had a clownery of a smirk drawn on his face.  Rolling her eyes, he sat up, placing the forgotten hardbound to the nearby shelf, and she went over to him and played a strand of his hair. He cupped her cheek with his hand, looking up, she had a small smile on her face and she tucked herself in to his chest, hugging him tightly. She let his musky scent that she somehow loved invade her senses and burrowing her face even more to his clothed torso. She felt him kiss the top of her hair, and she just sighed contentedly.</p><p>"I missed you," He said. "Well you better have."</p><p>She chuckled out, receiving a slanted grin. She arched her feet, tip-toeing to the level of his cheek, though instead of her peck landing to his face, it landed on his own lips as he turned his head to supposedly face her. She flushed. He leaned slowly, stealing another kiss, and another one, which led to a series of giggles and off-hand smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed my nonsense my guys.</p><p>I had to redo it because I didn't like the other one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Always.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A siren called out to him, and he listened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day</strong> <strong>16</strong>- Always.</p><p> </p><p>Legend says a siren sings you to your demise.</p><p>But he had thought otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>The Heliohaptian felt the water held its brim to is face, strands of his own silver hair tickle him and the god's rays of the sun were lessening and lessening as the tides of the sea rampage the waters. Thunder roared out in the horizon and lightning hit the grimy earth. He was about to drown, the tanginess of a scent invading his poor senses. He was already sick of it, he merely wanted it to end. If he was going to die right then and there, why didn't the water continue to engulf his very being to the nothingness of the ocean?</p><p>Regret washed over him like the very same waters of the aquatic being he was dying from.</p><p>He felt his hand being touched, but he didn't flinch, or more overly <em>couldn't</em>. </p><p>He heard so clearly.</p><p>
  <em>The shadow hills reflect that grey, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The walled-in fields are bleak, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The road of Zennor winds its way </em>
  <br/>
  <em>West in a barren streak, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Shunning the softer forms of day, Forgetting what men speak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who stands upon the farthest ledge, <br/>And sees the Atlantic break,<br/>Back through the fields with stone for hedge,<br/>His Eastward way will take to Zennor's valley and its pledge,<br/>A legend cut in teak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The tale in teak has worn away,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>These last five hundred years,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But still the church in granite grey,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Its haunting music hears,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>While fields are singing or obey,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The silent winter wears...</em>
</p><p>It was the last thing he heard, a chilling voice of a sea angel and the teal hair that looked almost.. too familiar to be a coincidence.</p><p>The woman he had meant, he was reminded the last thing she had said.</p><p>
  <em>"Will we meet again? Even after so long?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Always, my love."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Always seemed surreal at this point.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>I might continue it as a separate multi-chapter, kind of contemplating it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Yours.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A gift of a potter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 17</strong>- Yours.</p><p> </p><p>"Sharr!— shit, wait!"</p><p>The Heliohaptian turned to her, just about to reach the car. "Y-Yamu, what?—" He watch her try to sprint as fast she could, it was a little amusing, as a mischievous glint was in his eyes. </p><p> "Thank goodness I managed to reach you," She began to grab her bag, confusing him. "I have a parting gift, I suppose." He blinked, "You didn't have to—" Yamuraiha swiftly shook her head. "It took a long time to make it, and I'm definitely not going back home with it." He quizzically looked at her, "If it's your pastries, I'll have to pass—"</p><p>"It's not, it's more.. usable in a sense."</p><p>He had a brow up. "Can I look at it now? Or..?" Yamuraiha lightly dusted off the box, "It's fragile, it's best for it to be in the box for now, just open it in the car." He obliged, taking it carefully from her as she moved a strand of her now newly-dyed teal hair behind her ear.</p><p>"What would you name a dragon?"</p><p>He furrowed, "Why the question?" She smiled. "Merely curious."</p><p>"Probably Gaelinar, sounds.. cool, I guess?" </p><p>"What an interesting choice." She looked at her watch, the clock hands moving slowly. "Well, I have to go now, Father will be finding me later."</p><p>Sharrkan nodded, "A-Alright then, I'll call you then when I get there?"</p><p>"Please do, or I'll suspect that you've been lost in the wilderness." She joked, patting his shoulder. They never say good-bye to each other, as it would just feel.. odd.</p><p>"If I were to be lost in the jungle, you'll be the first to know."</p><p>"I better." And she had to go, he opened the car door and sat at the back, Narmes was driving. It was silent, only the radio buzzing incoherently. He gazed his eyes to the package, it felt as if it was calling him, drawing him in... He didn't realize that he took it and was starting to open it. He carefully peeled off the tape and moved the flapping cardboard off. It was wrapped with bubble wrap, no wonder Yamuraiha told him to be careful with it.</p><p>He clutched it out, and discarded the plastic. "So that's why she asked me..." </p><p>It was a dragon. Made out of clay, he realized. It's scales were fern green, it had an emerald eye for the right and a sapphire for the other, it was carved into beautiful orbs, and golden tint were seen by the tips of his wings, ears and claws as it was glinting softly by the sunlight outside that seeped in through the windows. He saw a little note inside the container, reaching for it. It read,</p><p>
  <em>Sharrkan,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here's a dragon for you! I crafted him over a few days ago, and I hope he's satisfactory for you. Make sure to give him love, alright? he doesn't exactly have a name, so please give him one, preferably a name you think sounds nice, you can't exactly have him sounding as if he belonged in a circus can we? Be careful, especially when dusting off his ears, it's a little fragile, as it is a listening dragon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's merely there for you to talk to when you don't have anyone to converse with. if you do not want that, then call me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yamu.</em>
</p><p>"A listening dragon?" He gaped at the sculpture, mesmerized. "Well then, I suppose I'll do her a favour and I'll take care of you,"</p><p>"Gaelinar."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>It more of like a The Last Dragon Chronicles AU, with the clay dragons and all.</p><p>Should I make it a multi-chapter story?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Things Left Unsaid.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Passing envelopes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 18</strong>-Things Left Unsaid.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Yamuraiha, a letter is here for you!" Someone said before placing it down to her desk, she looked up, but the messenger had already left. It was odd, considering she doesn't exactly always receive an envelope from anyone, but she already had a feeling who it was from. Carefully tearing off the seal, she opened it.</p><p>
  <em>Yamuraiha,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sharrkan here, I delivered this to you as to say that I might be able to come back at the moment, considering that my university is in a little jeopardy, but nothing damaging. Well, how are you? Hope you're doing alright, considering that you are the head of a comittee now. Make sure to not overwork yourself, I don't want to see you moping yourself around out of fatigue eh? Anyways, have you've been taking care of yourself lately <strike>even if I don't tell you to</strike>? Especially when you have the knack to get sick so easily, make sure to not leave your snot anywhere! But moreover, <strike>I miss you </strike>, Hopefully this actually gets sent to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strike>Yours</strike>, Sharrkan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A mail-man informed him about a small package quietly, as he locked himself in the library, pouring himself to the books for an activity. Sharrkan recognized the curved handwriting on the white paper as he took it.</p><p>
  <em>Sharr,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why did you messaged me old-school? But rather that, yes I do take care of myself you worry-wart. Though if you finish your duties in your respective areas, visit alright? I would <strike>love</strike> like that, maybe have a talk <strike>like the old times.</strike> And make sure to not bring your pet snakes here, Irene- my other roommate rather than Myers- will kill me if she sees your reptiles around, but I find them endearing though <strike> like you</strike>. Anyways, sorry that this is quite short, time is a small quantity of an essence nowadays. But see you soon? I hope.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strike>Love</strike>, Yamu.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hand Holding.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Around the carnival.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 19</strong>- Holding Hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on now Sharr!" </p><p>Sharrkan had his hand clasped on hers, and she pulled him to the rides. "Remind me again why are here, at the carnival?"</p><p>"It's only every summer."</p><p>"Then we can go next year-"</p><p>"Yes, but I want to go with you while I have the chance to, who knows? Maybe we're too busy next time." He sighed, she did had a point. "Alright, but if I puke on the seat, I'm putting the blame on you." She had a small disgusted look on her eye, "Fine, but if you don't, buy me some churros on the way back." Rolling his eyes, he rested his forearm to her waist almost protectively. "If it makes you happy, I guess." </p><p>Her grin widened, "Now, let's go! Let's not waste any time!" And he gets pulled again, her palm again on his. "Woah-!" </p><p>They first rode the ferris wheel for an easy feat, it was romantic and he liked it honestly, as she rested her head comfortably on his shoulder, and he rested his on top of hours lightly, her .</p><p>Then to the teacups ride, it was fast, and it made a man dizzy. It made him nauseated, resulting him retching to a nearby trash bin. "Sharr.. I did not expect you to actually throw up." He made a gagging noise, which could have been either a chuckle or a grunt. She rubbed his back in a soothing motion, helping him a little to ease the pain bubbling from his stomach.</p><p>"I promised only three rides in the car, so this is the last one for your sake." She pointed out worriedly, he nodded and put on a slanted smile to stop her anxiousness that he could feel radiating off of her. "Sure, which one?" He asked, drinking from the water bottle she passed him. "Thank you, love." </p><p>"Do you want to go to the carousel?"</p><p>He blinked, "The carousel?"</p><p>"Yes, well I used to go to that ride with my father, and well maybe you want to ride it with me as well?" </p><p>Sharrkan thought it was adorable. "Of course I want to ride it with you, but does it go fast?"</p><p>"Of course not, silly." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Enigmatic.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A man of familiar mystery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 20</strong>- Enigmatic.</p><p> </p><p>A chime was heard. <em>Ting!</em> A woman with turquoise tresses looked up from the back of the outdate, wooden bar table, feeling her hair whoosh, she didn't expected anyone to come in, especially at this hour. "Welcome to Sindria's Tavern, how may I-" She stopped, a little shocked. It was a figure, it's face hidden in a cowl. "Uh- what business do you have? If it's directions to the nearby Kou Inn- but I much prefer the Sasan Inn honestly- or a potion perhaps?"</p><p>"Not for now." Shockingly to her, it was a man, and his voice strained.</p><p>She nodded, "If you need anything, feel free to tell."</p><p>He grinned, "If you wish." A few moments passed, she heard a coin tap to the surface, only to realize that it was merely the man as he played with it.</p><p>"So..." He started to say. "So?" Her eyebrow raised.</p><p>"What's your favourite colour?" She looked at him quizzically, which led to the stranger chuckling, "Answer the question."</p><p>"Fine, fine, it's salmon pink and ocean blue."</p><p>He snorted, "Why does have to be associated with fish?"</p><p>"What do you have against fish?" She asked. She remembered a specific man who just simply kid her around for her liking of the same colours she told this man today. "I have nothing against the ancestors of their brethren in front of me, little fishie." He joked, her eyes flashed dangerously at him, even his jokes were like his. "Why you-" A bell rang.</p><p>"Oh! Looks like my time has ended, I'll see you around again miss, when I come back to these parts of course." Before she could say anything, he already jumped out of his seat, and swiftly left the pub, but she could have sworn from her eyes, that she saw a tinge of a gold earring and white strands of hair. </p><p>
  <em>Was it him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. "I Don't Understand."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well someone doesn't know how to bake .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 21</strong>- "I Don't Understand."</p><p> </p><p>"How am I suppose to know how to make-" He stumbled, "This?" The Heliohaptian pointed out rudely, Yamuraiha rolled her eyes at him. "Aren't you the one who knows how to work in the kitchen?" Sharrkan merely grunted as he took out the whisk, "I would know what the hell to do if you didn't bought instant shit, it may work, but it won't be as good."</p><p>"Well you could have told me that in the first place, smartass." </p><p>"Did you even ask me in the first place?"</p><p>The woman grumbled incoherently as she tossed it to the bin. "Do what you must, I have to check something upstairs." He watched her make her own way up, he sighed out in exasperation. Sharrkan reached for the cabinet on the top, taking the plain flour, cocoa powder, white sugar and other dry ingredients. He looked to the side of the refrigerator, finding some dark chocolate, vanilla extract- he was shocked to even find some, some butter and eggs.</p><p>This is enough, and luckily Ja'far thought it was a good idea to teach him how to bake or the kitchen would have been looking like ten birds simultaneously shatted themselves in the counters.</p><p>He crouched from the counter to meet the oven, he preheated the contraption, then focused on getting the bowls and whisk. It'll take a while.</p><p> </p><p>Yamuraiha came back from whatever errand she had to deal with it earlier. "It's a miracle that you even had enough of this around your flat." He had meant the ingredients needed for the sweet. "Well my father would sometimes visit and bake, he would leave some of the things he brought." Sighing as she sat down by the bar chair. "I would give it to him back, but he doesn't want it."</p><p>Sharrkan only nodded, continuing what he was doing. "Well, it's brownies."</p><p>She raised a brow, not catching what he meant. "I meant the cookie bars- well that's what other's call it- I made."</p><p>"Oh.. Can I look?" She asked, kind of worried that she might bother him. He scoffed, "It's fine, just maintain a little distance, so you don't get clumsy and bang your head to the tray." He teased, she frowned. Looking at the baked good, she saw his hand with the brownie and pushed it gently to her lips, the sweetness overwhelming her senses. But she wasn't going to lie that it wasn't good.</p><p>She really enjoyed it when days could be as easy as this, even though she didn't exactly get baking.</p><p>But at least one of them knows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. "Do You Trust Me?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A fly by broom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day</strong> <strong>22</strong>- "Do You Trust Me?"</p><p> </p><p>It was a good day in the Scottish Highlands, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was experiencing a good weather of an autumn afternoon, moments near to dusk. Yamuraiha, a 7th year Gryffindor was making her way to the empty Quidditch Pitch, only planning to sit on the wooden bleachers. Her odd but yet such a beautiful turquoise.. or was it teal? hair flowed to the wind and she enjoyed the feeling of the air on her exposed forearms as her robes was bunched up. </p><p>She saw a player zoom in, they soared swiftly, she frowned almost instantly when she realized who it was. It was Sharrkan Amun-Ra, the beater in Gryffindor's quidditch team. "Yo Yamu!" He said in a cheery manner, his broom hovered nearby the timber railing as he was still sitting on his swab.</p><p>No, she wasn't exactly hating on him, well, it was much more different than that. If she hadn't realized while brewing amortentia at 6th year with him as a potion's partner, and them fighting over which had the stronger shampoo, wasn't ludricous enough. She started to realize she liked him around 5th year, and it was nightmare-ish she must say.</p><p>"Hello to you too, Sharrkan." She said almost stiffly, he pouted at her response. "Have I done anything to sour your mood?"</p><p>She shook her head almost frantically. "No of course not! I just had.. something in my mind."</p><p>"Ah, I see then," He breathed in and out, the strands of hair on his face was blown all over the place. She scrunched her face, but it disappeared when she heard him ask. "Do you fancy flying?" </p><p> "If I did, why would I be afraid of heights, genius?" She didn't know where did that retort came from, but he didn't seem affected. </p><p>"Sassy, something I like in a woman." He joked in a light-hearted manner, now lying on his broom, his elbow leaned to the handle. She flushed lightly, huffing. "Come on now, fly with me." </p><p>"I sold my broom after first year and you know that." She did used to ride one, but after falling off mid-way flight, it had traumatized her. And if it weren’t for Sharrkan catching her that time, she could received a concussion.</p><p>"I meant by <em>my</em> broom." </p><p>She blinked her eyelashes at him. "Excuse me, no way I will be flying in that with you, you would yank me off of it when you have the chance."</p><p>Sharrkan frowned at this rather than his usual off-handed laughter. "I promise that I won't yeet you off, I'm serious."</p><p>She sighed, "At least let me get on it properly, not mid-air."</p><p>"I think it would be more fun that way."</p><p>"Sharr!"</p><p>"Come on I'll catch you, besides it'll give you a little experience on how the wind feels."</p><p>"Sharr.."</p><p>"What? I will catch you, I won't let you fall."</p><p>"Promise?" She clearly have developed a horrible fear of heights.</p><p>"I solemnly swear."</p><p>He sat up straight, and took out his hand to her. "C'mon." Standing up, she stepped on the woody fence with one foot and let her other one do the same, the distance was small, so she wouldn't fall.</p><p>Right?</p><p>
  <em>"One,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Two,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Three!"</em>
</p><p>She bravely took the leap of faith, almost squishing him as he held her protectively, doing the first part of his said word. "Okay! Okay, that was scary."<br/>
<br/>
"I would call it exhilarating instead." She felt herself go warm.  it may have have been a bad idea to agree to this. She clung to his quidditch robes as she saw the ground below, they were at least thirty feet off from it! "Gods! How can you be so calm about this?" He chuckled, "Well, it seems that I have gone used to it."</p><p>"Don't worry it'll be fun, and you won't fall, trust me on this one."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>I've always wanted to write a Hogwarts AU for SharrYamu and when I saw the prompt, I just knew it was perfect.<br/>(Sharrkan and Yamuraiha just has that Gryffindor personality for me.)</p><p>(I swear I just know this would have happened at  least once.)<br/>Sharrkan: *directly at Yamuraiha* How in the world are you not in Ravenclaw?<br/>Yamuraiha: Unlike others, I am brave enough to deal with your bullshit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Childhood Bedroom.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recorded nostalgia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 23</strong>- Childhood Bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>She came home at least for a week or so during the holiday season. Her father, Matal Mogamett, was downstairs and clearly happy that his foster daughter had finally came home from college. Though he was a little horrified when he saw her hair dyed turquoise- though she was sure she dyed it teal though. Taking in the slightly colder weather, she headed upstairs their two-floored home, and she was about to enter the room she has not entered for almost seven years.</p><p>The bed was shockingly switched from a kid-sized to a queen-sized. The sheets were light blue, and had little shells stitched as detail in the pillows and the comforter. It seems that it was the only thing changed, as the photos of a beach with horribly rendered were still there, and some knick-knacks from the first time they went to the beach were still there, like the small conch seashell laying on the top ledge of her bookshelf.</p><p>Yamuraiha turned to the side, seeing an array of picture frames. She forgotten about these, it was when she had an addiction on snapping photos of her friends and storing them in a camera. Speaking of cameras, something clicked in her mind, she still knew where her camcorder was. She found a plastic box below her room's desk, crouching, she pulled it out, finding the cardboard it came with when she bought it from the store years ago. Opening it, she found it safe and sound and stuffed around bubble wrap.</p><p>She pressed the power button, the screen lighting up. She looked into the photos she took with the camera. A vivid photo taking her interest.</p><p>She saw Pisti, who was in the same university as she was, and they were luckily, even roommates. Her dorm mate's boyfriend, Spartos was always there, still having the scarlet hair hiding most of his face. Ja'far too, who was with Sinbad, now running a successful trading company. Masrur, Drakon, and Hinahoho , towering most of them and almost not fitting in the frame. She suspected Pipirika- who was Hinahoho's sister and also was in the same academy as her- took this shot. And there was Sharrkan, who from the looks of it, was nagging at Yamuraiha, who in the photo was piggy-back riding him.</p><p>There were images where it was less chaotic, such as when they were in an ice-cream shop, she had a strawberry ice-cream and Sharrkan had chocolate. She remembered that the two would buy some every day after school while doing schoolwork in one of the tables. Most of the photos were them running about to the park and playing in the playground by climbing up the slides, or pushing one of the others a bit too <em>high</em> - and by that, she meant almost reaching the sky- on the swings.</p><p>Swiping away in the machine's gallery, she came across a video. She clicked play.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you exactly serious?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come on now, open it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was Sharrkan and Yamuraiha, she was recording his reaction for whatever he'll be opening, it was a small package. Ripping it open, his eyes lighted up. "You did not bought this for me." It was a karambit, it was a curved knife, resembling a claw. "I did and you better appreciate it." She said so smugly. "I have been trying to find this everywhere, but they sold out!" His eyes seemed to gleam out of happiness, "Thank you, Yamu."  He sighed, in which she asked. "What's wrong?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I feel bad, I didn't got you anything!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just buy me extra ice cream."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He chuckled at this, "Okay then!"</em>
</p><p>The video cut off there.</p><p>She didn't realized she was smiling. In a light-hearted mood, she took out her phone and dialed a number, the mobile didn't ring for long, as it was picked up so quickly.</p><p>
  <em>"Yo, Yamu."</em>
</p><p>"Hey Sharr, do you still have the knife I gave you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Serendipity.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A realization between kinsmen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Day 24</strong>- Serendipity.</p><p> </p><p>"Can we talk about how Lord Sharrkan is so.."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Attached of the woman of Magnostadt."</p><p>The worker had a smug smile on his face. "Please don't tell me you're jealous." The handmaiden merely frowned hard to the response. "Of course not, I am merely curious on why is our king almost entranced to Miss Mogamett."</p><p>"They were friends, but how can you say he is entranced?"</p><p>"Are we looking at the same person, Nadir? Have you not seen the look on his eyes?" Nadir- the male servant, looked at her with confusion. </p><p>"Gods, no wonder you can't get a woman to like you when you can't see such obviousness." Another one merged from the back door of the room.</p><p>"As if you can even get that girl from Artemrya to like you, Parsel was it?—" Narmes frowned to this, saying. "Her name is Parsine, you animal."</p><p>"But rather than that, you really never saw it in Lord Sharrkan's eyes?" Nadir was growing annoyed, "What is it even?" The ambassador of Heliohapt only smiled. "The look of love."</p><p>"Correct as always, Narmes."</p><p>"Thank you for such compliments, Ambra." </p><p>"Look what has Solomon let the world done, a matchmade in hell." </p><p>"I believe you remember who Narmes likes over here."</p><p>"Oh shut it."</p><p>They heard a ruckus outside.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh for the love of the gods Yamu, don't you dare.."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wasn't going to!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yes you were, I saw your sneaky little shit of an arm slithering around, trying to pull him away from me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, you’re being delusional for your age."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As if Im older, hag."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Excuse me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I said what I said, and I stand by it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Baldy.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Magic nerd.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Sword fanatic!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Old hag!”</em>
</p><p>"So what were you two saying about the look of profound adoration again?" Nadir rose a brow.</p><p>Narmes just had the same calm smile in his face. "I'd call it tough love, my guy." </p><p>"Condolences to the poor Lord Sharrkan." Ambra joked, and they merely started laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy that nonsense my guys.</p><p>Nadir and Ambra are a part of my creation, like Amir. I might add them again -along with Narmes- in a oneshot in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Resilience.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snooping about.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Day 25</strong>- Resilience.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's look around."</p><p>Nadir had his brow up. "What shall we look around for, Ambra?"</p><p>The woman lazed on the couch of the servant's lounge. "On the king's love life, maybe? Whether he gets to find the love of his life? Now or never?"</p><p>"Why are you so obsessed with Lord Sharrkan's take in romance?" The maiden chuckled, "Why not?"</p><p>"I'm definitely <em>not</em> going around for this."</p><p>"Oh yes you will."</p><p>Nadir sighed nonchalantly. "You're unbelievable." Ambra laughed, "Are you in or not?"</p><p>"Do I even have a choice? Obviously not." </p><p>"Well then, let's go around now, witness some love, Nadir!" She stood up and pushed him to the doorway along with her. "...I sometimes love to know why have I took this job."</p><p>They were walking around, looking and keeping an eye and an ear to little talk. "We're not going to get anything just be snooping like lost dogs, Ambra."</p><p>"I know that, but we got to, as the other maids are quite chatty."</p><p>"You do got a point.."</p><p>"Come on," They discreetly ran to a nearby hallway, a little close to the king's chambers. "Isn't this just interfering the king's privacy by now?"</p><p>"Unless you get caught." She pressed her ear through the wall carefully and rushed him to do the same.</p><p>They heard a murmur beneath the cement.</p><p>
  <em>"Pfft—" </em>
</p><p>"Was that—" But she placed a well-manicured finger before own lips, signalling him to shut it.</p><p>
  <em>"It's not funny!—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is! You thought that you almost food poisoned me earlier with those chocolates, really?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said it's not funny! I could have gotten you sick!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, did you even add poison here?</em>
</p><p>They didn't answer.</p><p>
  <em>"I thought so, gods, Yamu, you're making yourself a mess..."</em>
</p><p>"Yamu? As in Miss Yamuraiha of Magnostadt?</p><p>"From the looks of it..."</p><p>"So you're telling me a..?"</p><p>"Thing? Possibly."</p><p>"Oh... OH MY GODS—"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. On The Road.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Late night drive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 26</strong>- On the Road.</p><p> </p><p>10:39pm, at the small side of the town, the streetlights were glowing unto the nearby cement pavements, and the moon shone brightly, its own light cascading to the woman. "Shit.. I'm lost..." She looked around, The sign was, unfortunately, not clear enough, so she couldn't tell where she was. She only kept on walking and walking, her boots making loud sounds to the ground. She was growing tired, travelling nowadays was horrible enough, but it just had to be so late at night already.</p><p>Yamuraiha was certain she was going to the faint in the streets if it weren't for someone to call out to her, nor see soft light, possibly from a vehicle's headlights. "Do you need a lift?" She scowled tiredly, "I don't exactly get in cars of strangers in the middle of the night." </p><p>"Miss, I was not planning to do anything rather lead you to the motel there," He coughed harshly, "Well, that came out wrong." </p><p>She merely glared at him, "Damn right it did.." She covered her mouth as she yawned rather largely. She was tipsy from the want and need of sleep so she slumped to the nearby bench. "Whoever you are, you should go along with your business, I'm a nuisance to a stranger." She could almost hear him tch, "That wouldn't be a good idea honestly, the streets around here would love to fetch a woman and bed them."</p><p>"Are you saying that from experience," She saw the plate number, but instead of an actual set of integers, she saw the surname, "Mister Amun-Ra?" Yamuraiha could tell the man would have rolled his eyes at her. ".. I really should haven't let him get a hold of my car..." And his own voice croaked, "And no, not from experience, Miss Mogamett, it's in the papers by the post office." </p><p>She nodded slowly, not expecting such an answer nor expecting him to see the small letters on her bag spelling out her surname. "I see," Knowing she didn't had a choice, considering the buses would never make their way at this specific location. "And if you dare try to do anything funny, I will choke you with my belt." She didn't miss the shitty smirk off his. She could have almost guessed he would have a funny remark ready to roll out of his tongue.</p><p>"You have your honours miss."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>Another oneshot with potential for a multi-chapter.</p><p>(I switched the order from this being the oneshot for prompt "Yours." to "On the Road." For the before "On the Road." prompt, go to chapter 17 in the chapter index on top.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Half-Written.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An unfinished resolve.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 27</strong>- Half-Written.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you?"</p><p>"I'm alright, just feeling a little sick."</p><p>"You'll be fine, right?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"The weather's all right?"</p><p>"Better than it was for days."</p><p>"I missed the old days, where our only problems were Sindria's safety.."</p><p>"I suppose I have a soft spot for those times."</p><p>She smiled, "Well, when will you be coming home? Amir has drawn us earlier, with those colours we bought from Masrur..."</p><p>"Mother?" Amir had come out from the shadows of the door, an unknown emotion written in his eyes, he had a cup of tea on his hand for his mother and he carefully gave it to her. She still had that gleam on her face. "I was talking to your father about that little family drawing you made." She had the art on her left hand and a piece of parchment on the other. Her son took the two papers from her hands in case she spilled the contents of her cup. </p><p>"But Mother," He seemed concerned, "Father has been dead for years." Eyeing the artwork he had done, it was when he was a child, he was a grown boy now, an image of his father. Looking at the parchment, i was a letter of his father to i=his mother before, when he was still a fledgeling.</p><p>But she laughed, "Nonsense, your father's here." </p><p>"B-but he isn't.."</p><p>"He isn't hiding at the curtains dear, he maybe hear somewhere..." Amir cursed under his breath, ".. Mother's pills, she hasn't drank them yet... Mother I'll be getting something in the cupboard."</p><p>"Alright dear," She nodded, watching him sprint away, "It almost feels like you've been here since yesterday love, I'm sure our son is playing with you, he can see you of course! He's a bit of a jester, just like you..."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>I'm sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Starlight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glancing up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day</strong> <strong>28</strong>- Starlight.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing outside?"</p><p>She looked at her back, seeing a certain Heliohaptian gaze at her with a perplexed expression. "Waiting."</p><p>"Waiting for what?" His head tilted as he asked.</p><p>"The stars." </p><p>He gazed up to the sky, seeing the celestial beings starting to show little by little, and the sun was setting, the orange rays disappearing. "Wait, I'll get something." She nodded, watching him go back inside. Moments later, he arrived with a blanket to sit on the grass. She rose a brow, "You're joining me?"</p><p>"Is it a crime too?" He almost defensively retorted. She shook her head. "No, it's just.. never mind, scooch over." He moved, letting her lay to the quilt. The planetoids glimmered softly and they had meters for distance in the spread. She heard vintage music being played inside, probably Spartos chose to use the record player instead. </p><p>But it added a nice touch to the atmosphere she must say.</p><p>"What constellation is that?" Sharrkan asked, pointing at the brightest array in the night sky. She smiled, "It's the Canis Major, or Dog Star, but usually, it's called Sirius." </p><p>"Why is it so.. bright?" </p><p>"Well its a binary star, and it's very close to the Sun."</p><p>"Oh." His eyes gaped, "Well.. it's pretty." He sounded flushed.</p><p>"It is."</p><p>But he was certain that astronomers named the brightest constellation wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Thunderstorm.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raining.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 29</strong>- Thunderstorm.</p><p> </p><p>Thunder boomed, lightning struck to the ground outside by the window, and he wanted to ignore.</p><p>It reminded him whenever his mother would chuck goblets to the wall, leaving dents and cracks as she fumed, hungry for wealth and power that she didn't seem to see that she'll never have. </p><p>He felt something go tickle his arm slowly, realizing it was a hand.</p><p>It was the witch's.</p><p>She was humming a little tune, it sounded a little melodic, and it was.. calming?</p><p>She continued, the blankets overlapping and the comfort seemingly let the noise outside disappear.</p><p>It was as if she was using magic, or was it just her natural charm?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>It's more of a drabble honestly, but it's content.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. "You had to be there."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winning with luck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 30</strong>- "You had to be there."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Amun-Ra of the Southern Seas Academy is the winner of the round!"</em>
</p><p>She clicked her camcorder to take a photo of him having a large grin as he was bestowed with a medal.</p><p>Choruses, shouts of happiness erupted, she smiled.</p><p>He won, she saw the obvious grin in his face and that adorable twinkle in his bright eyes.</p><p>He ran to her direction and grasped her to his arms.</p><p>"You're squishing me!"</p><p>He laughed, and she couldn't help but join in.</p><p>"Sorry, love."</p><p>She smiled, burying her face to his chest.</p><p>"Congratulations."</p><p>"Well, I couldn't have done it without you."</p><p>She rose a brow, "Care to tell how?"</p><p>"If you weren't shouting, <em>"You better win this jackass!"</em> at each time I parried—"</p><p>"Oh shut it."</p><p>He looked amused, "Well it did just the trick though."</p><p>"If I hadn't done that, then what do you think could have happened to you?"</p><p>He acted as if he thought. "Well, I would have still won."</p><p>"Arrogant are we?" She looked smug.</p><p>"I would call it being confident in one's abilities, but I know I still would win."</p><p>"How so?" She wondered.</p><p>"Because you were there," His hug tightening, making her yelp and he burrowed his face to her shoulder. </p><p>"My good luck charm."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>Another drabble-like oneshot, and it's a kind of connected with Day 23.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. "Make me."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trick or treat?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>Day 31</strong>- "Make me."</p><p> </p><p>"Trick or treat!"</p><p>Yamuraiha smiled as she was giving out candy to the children by her little cottage. She waved good-bye to the little ones as she watched them go away, scrambling with their bags fulled with goodies. "Oops, looks like I'm running out..." She murmured before tapping the bowl three times, and candy was suddenly.. refilled to the brim.</p><p>She heard a knock by her door, and she flinched, almost dropping the sweets to the wooden floor. "C-Coming!" </p><p>Opening the door, she had the pot on one hand and she was holding the door knob on the other. Her eyebrow was raised, "You seem to be a little too.."</p><p>"Old?"</p><p>She shook her head, "No one is too old for the fun."</p><p>He smiled, "Agreed, so trick or treat..?"</p><p>She blinked, "Oh, right! Here," She passed him some. "well, I hope you don't mind me asking but.."</p><p>She tilted her head, "But?"</p><p>"Can I know your name." Oh the wind could tell, he wanted to have a seemingly.. human attachment. </p><p>"Uh, sure.. it's Yamuraiha."</p><p>He nodded, "Yamuraiha... it's a nice name." For some reason when he had said her name, she liked how it easily rolled out off his tongue.</p><p>She could tell from the moon and it's hues- azure as tonight was a beautiful blue moon- that it was almost midnight, and it was dangerous for.. mortals like him. </p><p>"It's already late, you should go home at times like this."</p><p>He seemed perplexed, "Alright.." he obliged, moving away from her doorstep, she found herself feeling.. sorrow as he left. But before he took another step, he said. "See you next time, Yamuraiha."</p><p>She nodded, not expecting that. "You too, um.."</p><p>"Sharrkan."</p><p>"Alright, see you, Sharrkan."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed that nonsense my guys.</p><p>Had to make it purely fluff, and since Oct. 31is Halloween (and my day of birth-), I had to do it. (Not exactly lining to the prompt, but I couldn't resist.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>